


Adore You

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon is Mina's long-time crush and she finally decided to make a move on her only to fail for how many times.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Adore You

Mina feels anxious. She really doesn’t know what to do, if it weren’t for her best friend who’s almost everyday pushing her to talk to her crush then she’s not nervous today. But she’s already here now, and there’s no turning back if she really want to experience more than just excitement when seeing her.

_“This is it Mina, you can do this one”_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a while. When she opened it, she coincidentally saw her crush 10 meters away from her and it seems like she just arrived and sat in her usual spot just like what she observed for months now after deciding to try her crush’ likings.

Mina then gripped on her shoulder bag as she stands from her seat and walks towards her crush at the other end of the café. Every step that she takes gives more pounding in her chest and she just silently prays that this will work out because it’s been months and yet she doesn’t do any action still. She breathes in and breathes out heavily, feeling her footsteps while looking down because she can’t stand straight while looking at her crush. Her destination is not that far though, but it feels like it because her feet feel heavier and she doesn’t know why.

She stopped walking halfway and decided to take a break even though she just made 10 steps from her seat a while ago. Maybe her favorite coffee did not help her this time like it should be in everything she does whenever she’s nervous- though it makes sense because this is a different situation, this is not academics or any gaming competitions, this is her crush and it’s a really different thing. Maybe her favorite coffee made her feel more nervous because it’s literally caffeine and it makes her palpitate and therefore can affect her emotions. She sighed to herself in her wrong move in drinking coffee today. Nevertheless, she continued walking.

One, two, three steps and she’s just a table away from her crush. This is it, this is really the moment she’s really waiting for. She looked up and look directly at her crush who’s busy looking at her phone while simultaneously writing in her notebook. Mina cleared her throat and was ready to say something when the waiter comes and blocks her way.

“Here’s your order, Ma’am”

“Thank you”

She heard her angelic voice and she can’t help but smile and her nervousness calm down for a while. The waiter made his way out and Mina was now ready to greet her as she takes another step.

**“Hi, Nayeon”**

But the girl already puts her headphones on and focused on writing her notes, minding her own world. Maybe it’s not the right time to confess yet.

Mina came home with a heavy heart and told her best friend everything that happened in her day and comforted her saying there’s still many chances left for her.

The next plan she decided to do is at the school garden because she notices that students didn’t really go there to chitchat (they go to the cafeteria instead) and she sometimes spot Nayeon there with her books so she thinks she will be okay there, just don’t let herself be eaten with nervousness again and hopes that she spots her in just the right time.

It was Wednesday and Mina was walking in the hallways with her books in her arms while practicing her speech in her mind to her crush when she passed by the school garden with no students. She smiled at herself and decided to just wait for Nayeon there because as she observes in the past weeks, she always come there around 3pm which is 15 minutes away from the current time and so she sits near the flowers.

When she looked up from what she is reading in her book, she already spotted Nayeon entering the place so she cleared throat like she usually do before talking to people and started walking towards the bench and sat at the other end where Nayeon just sat. She glanced at the girl and it seems like she doesn’t recognize her presence so she moves 3 inches closer to her and pretends to continue reading her book. She cleared her throat once again and got Nayeon’s attention with just that.

Her chest started pounding in an unknown manner once again, but tries to ignore it because she thinks this is now her right time to confess and have a conversation with her crush. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. There’s really something in Nayeon’s eyes that makes Mina swim deeper in her thoughts and she just wanted to stay there, let herself drown in the thought of Im Nayeon.

**“Hi, Nayeon”**

A sudden loud noise overpowered her small, sweet voice as a group of girls entered the garden, followed by a group of boys with their loud speakers dominating the whole place. Nayeon didn’t hear her and the girl put her headphones again as she bowed at Mina and continued writing in her notebook. Another failed attempt.

Mina really thought that the school garden is almost unnoticeable ever since she entered the university, but how come, of all days, all the noise decided to gather there and ruin Mina’s plan? Again, she came home with a heavy heart.

She decided to act on her third plan that same week and really made sure that no one can ruin her plan anymore, so with the help of her best friend Jihyo which is the student council president, they told their trusted professor to command Nayeon to go into the vacant room at the end of the hallway on the 3rd floor of their building. Mina assures herself that when the time comes that her crush arrives at the said location, there are already few students left into the campus and hopes that this plan will really work this time.

Mina just patiently waits in the room an hour before the given time, so she decided to just play games on her phone so she can be relaxed and she’s just quiet there for the whole time, sometimes being checked by Jihyo but the girl also leaves after 5 minutes because she needs to attend council meeting. 

When the clock strikes 4, she stopped playing and just observing the people walking around the campus. She spotted Nayeon walking down the hallway 3 minutes after watching people pass by and so she fixed herself and remind herself that she should not be nervous anymore because this is literally her third try.

The door opens and she saw the gorgeous Nayeon looking confused as she roams her eyes around the room. She cleared her throat and she spotted her near the window still looking outside.

“Uh, hi?”

“Hi, Nayeon”

Finally, Mina’s voice was now heard by her crush without any interruptions and without any hesitations, Mina smiled at her and her crush smiled back. Mina thinks and hopes that this should be the right time.

“Professor said that someone’s looking for me here, are you that person?”

“Uhm, yes”

She shyly answered and looked down that made Nayeon giggle—it’s the most beautiful melody Mina had ever heard in her entire life.

“Uhm, you can sit freely whenever you want. I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Yeah sure”

Both decided to just sit beside the window and Nayeon waits for Mina to talk again, but the girl is just staring blankly outside so it’s her turn to clear her throat and tap Mina by the shoulder.

“Uh, may I know your name if it’s okay?”

“Mina. I’m Myoui Mina”

“Okay, nice to meet you. I’m Im Nayeon”

They shake hands and smiled at each other once again and Mina swears it’s the softest hand, she have ever held in her entire life and she wishes she just holds it forever.

Mina was about to go through her confession when they heard something unusual echoing in the whole room and she just wanted to be eaten by the floor because it’s really awkward and Nayeon just holds her hand tightly ignoring the moans and the loud kisses that’s occupying the whole room. 

They waited for about 3 minutes before Nayeon took her bag and invites Mina to get out of the room carefully and so they did. Once they finally escaped, they went in the cafeteria and giggled at each other.

“I’m sorry about that, Nayeon. I thought no one’s there since I’m staying for about an hour now, but turns out I really didn’t notice them a while ago.”

“Hey it’s okay, Mina. You know nothing, just like what you said. So uhm perhaps may I know what you are going to say?”

Nayeon smiled sweetly at her and they are still holding hands and Mina’s chest starts pounding again.

“About that… I… just wanted to meet you since you’re my favorite author of all the authors we have at this university. And uhm can I just ask you something on Saturday after your publication meeting that Jihyo told me about?”

“Thank you, I really appreciated it. Sure, okay.”

“Let’s meet at your favorite coffee shop?”

“Okay, in case you don’t know it’s just three blocks away from here and sells the best iced macchiato”

“I heard about that.”

They both smiled at each other.

“So see you on Saturday, Nayeon?”

“See you on Saturday, Mina.”

They waved their free hands at each other and break from their holding hands. Maybe it’s not that bad after all. 

When Saturday comes and the chimes of the café made it sound, Nayeon enters and saw Mina sitting near her usual spot that made her smile. She greeted the girl and invites her to sit at her usual table and they started ordering their respective coffees which is the same by the way.

Once their order arrived, they both cleared their throat, sip on their coffees and stared at each other. Mina’s doing something unusual in her hands when she finally speaks out.

“The thing that I wanted to tell you…”

“Yeah, what about that?”

“So I’ve known you for quite a while now and I really enjoy reading all of your writings and even inspired me to do my own too, so thank you so much for that.”

Nayeon just smiled at her as a signal for her to continue.

“As I read your works, I was hooked and…”

A comfortable yet a little bit awkward silence comes and Nayeon just patiently waits for Mina to continue doing her confession, based on the girl’s red face.

_“…it made me fall in love with you.”_

Bingo. Mina finally said it to her crush. She finally let her feelings be known by the love of her life and Nayeon smiled sweetly at her and hold her trembling hands and kissed it.

“Do you know that I am also in love with you? The love poems were inspired by you and every time I want to write, all I can think about is you, mystery girl that I finally knew the name of”

It was overwhelming, really. Mina never really thought that her crush will like her back because knowing her physical appearance and character traits, she is just nothing compared to the person in front of her who is just amazing as she is.

“R-really? How come? I’m ugly and shy and unnoticeable and yet you…”

“Stop it, Mina. You’re beautiful in your own way especially in my eyes.”

“T-thank you. You’re beautiful too, always”

The rest of the afternoon was spent knowing each other’s likes and dislikes, academics, life, and talked everything under the sun. When they noticed that it’s already night, they kissed each other goodbye before going in their different ways and decided to just take it slow at the moment.

“See you on Monday, girlfriend!”

Nayeon shouts 5 meters away from Mina and she giggles.

“See you on Monday, Nayeonie!”

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
